Omiai
by HanaLovesFlowers
Summary: Rukia, a young fashion designer, never gave much thought about marriage. Til she was thrown head first into an arranged marriage to a orange haired baka.
1. Chapter 1: Omiai

**Hello! This is my new story :) "Omiai" means arranged marriage in Japanese. I thought the title was fitting. In this story Hisana is alive and well, sadly I can't say the same for Misaki….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

33333

Omiai

Chapter.1: Omiai

Rukia Kuchki the daughter of the well-known CEO of Sakura law firm sat grumpily in one of many offices of her fathers company. Her mother sat next to her dressed in a teal skirt and a blazer. "Oh Rukia dear do not pout this is a very important meeting. Oh hear comes your father and his guests."

Byakura Kuchki sat down next to his wife while his guests, a older man with black hair and tips of gray and a younger man with firer orange hair in his twenties, sat across from them. "Kurosaki shall we get this meeting underway?" Byakura folded his hands in his lap. The middle age man grinned patted his son roughly on his back who glared at his father then listened back to the conversation of both men. _What is this about any way…?_ "Why Byakura why the formalities? We did go to high school together." Isshin Kurosaki grinned, "any way our children have come to the age for their betrothal." The younger man's eyes widened, "What the hell old man! " The two fathers ignored his comment. " Yes I do believe it is time for our pact to be fulfilled. It was your wife's last wish correct?" Isshin nodded, "Yes her wish was for her best friend's child and our child to get married."

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was engaged to that…that…. buffoon of a man! She couldn't possibly get married she had a book to write her fans are waiting for it. She stared at her lap trying not to cry. I'm twenty for crying out loud I can't get married! "Ok it is final the wedding will take place in a month. Don't worry our families wedding planner will take care of everything." Isshin grinned. "Oh are you sure Isshin-san? That seems to be a big responsibility?" Hisana spoke up from next to her husband. "Don't worry. Let this be my gift for allowing my wife to rest in her grave now," Isshin Kurosaki jumped up out of his seat, "THIS WEDDING WILL BE GRAND! AND GIVE ME GRANDCHILDERN!" He laughed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and they sighed. This is not good…. The two thought. Rukia hung her head in defeat and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes onto her strapless lavender dress, and Ichigo glared at the wall teeth clinched.


	2. Chapter 2: first night

**Here chapter 2! Wow two chapters in one day :D hope you enjoy~**

333

Chapter.2: first night

33 Flashback 33

Misaki Kurosaki giggled as she ran up to Hisana her best friend. "Hisana-chan! I have great news! I'm having a baby!" Hisana gasped and hugged her tight, "Oh my gosh congrads, Mi-chan!" The two sat under a big oak tree in one of many Tokyo's parks, "Oh and Hisa-chan, I wanted to know if when you have a baby that maybe they could marry each other one day. I want him to be token care of and I just know that any child of yours will be as great as its mother." Misaki touched her stomach; her belly at three months began to show. "That would be lovely. Yes our children will marry each other one day." She smiled only for it to fade as Misaki began to cough into a white hand towel that was turning red. "Misaki? Are you ok?" Hisana asked worried. "I'm fine, do not worry its only a cold."

33 End flashback 33

Planning the wedding didn't take long. The two families hustled to get everything from the venue to the flower arrangements done. And then there like a smack in the face was her wedding day. Her best friend Momo Hinamori applied make up to her porcelain face, as well as help her into her wedding kimono. "Rukia, calm down or you'll make your eye make up come off." Momo said in a calm voice as she worked the bride to be hair into a bun then added a butterfly clip. "Oh, momo how am I going to do this! I don't even know the boy…he's probably stuck up and a snob!" Rukia held in the tears. A knock on the door brought her out of her slight depression. "Rukia, its time." Her mother escorted her out of the room followed by momo.

The ceremony was not long, and Rukia felt like a thousand butterflies had toke flight in her stomach. She sat at the reception putting on a smile when a family friend or a co-worker came to give the couple congratulations. She snuck a peek at her new husband. He was fairly handsome, his bright orange hair standing out from his black kimono. "I guess we are stuck with each other, eh?" his voice was like honey. "Y-yes…I will try and be a good wife. But I still want a career, I couldn't let my company fall now could I?" Ichigos stare on her softened, "I understand as I do too. My career just took off; I'm a singer. This whole wedding business… I do not understand what our mothers wanted by this but there's not we can do might as well make the best of it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, lets make the best of it"

333

The butterflies did not settle even once they arrived at Ichigo's apartment…well pent house really. Momo prep talked her before they left. Her best friends words ringing in her ears, "He'll be gentle with you. Good luck…I mean Rukia he's a looker! You are one lucky wife." She shook her head _oh god…must I do this..Is this the only way to consummate our marriage?_ She stared at the clothes lying on the bed before her _these are not even clothes more like a square clothe…_ Her fathers long time friend had a since of humor buying her lingerie. She shed her white knee length dress and put on the lilac clothe then sat on the bed, "I'm ready, Ichigo…" Her husband walked into his- no their room- to find his wife on his bed in…. in nothing but lingerie. His eyes almost came out of his head. "I'll be as gentle as possible…this is my first time to." He bent down and kissed her softly. To his and her surprise he kissed her back deepening the kiss. _Maybe marriage won't be so bad?_ The couple thought together as their first night of husband and wife was no dream but reality.


	3. Chapter 3: dinner with the family

Chapter 3: Dinner with the Family

The sunlight made the room glow, in which Rukia realized was decorated rather nicely for a man who acted like a "badass". Said man was sleeping peacefully next to her. His unruly orange locks sticking in every direction after last nights "adventure" Her blue eyes trailed down his face to his chest that was bare under the sheet they were tangled in. He in fact was gentle with her the first and fifth time, yet her body was still sore in places she didn't think possible. She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair smiling at him. "Better get breakfast started." She moved the covers over her husband. Then found a piece of clothing laying in the floor. It was Ichigo's button up shirt from last night. She put it on then grabbed a change of clothes and headed for a hot bath.

Surprise hit her face upon stepping out of the bathtub when she saw them all over her neck _Greeeatttt…._ She flushed remembering how and what went on the night before. Quickly she put on black skinny jeans and a over sized shirt that hung loosely off one shoulder. It was white with a faded red heart on the left corner. She pinned her hair with a clip and brushed the skin that would turn yellow latter.

Rukia found out that the man doe not stock his pantry. She chopped up red peppers and onions for the eggs, and added a kettle of water for the tea. Slightly frustrated because she cant find the bowls she began talking to her self, "Where the fuck would they be…" she opened on cabnet then found them. "So your hiding from me, eh?" She added rice to the bowls then sat them on the table, and turned back to cooking the tamgoyaki. "Crazy house, it doesn't even have chappy tea cups!" She jumped when she heard a chuckle, "You know talking to yourself is a sign that your going crazy, midget?" She puffed her cheeks and turned the egg out of the pan cutting it into pieces then adding them on plates. "Smells good! What are you making?" He leaned on the counter. "Eggs and rice. We need groceries. Here." She handed him a plate only to be stared at in surprise…she was being nice? He picked up his tea and sat down. The couple ate in silence, which they deemed was peaceful. Rukia took a sip of tea and peaked at her husband…husband it was still weird for her to think..to call a man her husband. Was my cooking ok? My cooking skills suck. He caught her staring as he finished the last bite of his food, "That was delicious! I had no clue you could cook." He took their plates to the sink and she followed to help with dishes, "So far I can only cook eggs and rice…I need some practice still. There's a lot we don't know about each other." She put the dishes into the water and scrubbed them. "Well I remember how our moms would hang out when we were little, but that was so long ago. Before…Before…" He stopped drying the plate. Only to be snapped out of his thoughts when soapy water hit his face. "HEY!" She laughed at him. She had completely forgot about that. When they were five their moms would go to the park and talk, looping the two together. His mother had been pregnant at the time with twin girls. Her heath had taken a turn for the worst then, and once the twins arrived she passed away. A dark moment indeed for the Kurosaki's. Rukia shook off the memories and turned to her husband, "Now now you slacking off on drying and I want to watch Chappy!" She finnshed washing the last dish. "You really watch that crap? My little sister, Yuzu is obsessed with it." She threw more soap at him, "Its not crap! He's adorable and a true hero!" Ichigo sat down the cup and towel, "Hero? Pff! It's for little kids, Rukia, and you're what 20? Its crap…" His wife narrowed her eyes, "Oh you will respect the bunny…" He smirked looking at her, "Never-" and with that Ichigo was bent over because her fist went to his stomach. "You WILL respect the bunny." She smiled in triumph. "Hmmm nope." Ichigo picked her up like a football and threw her on the black couch aside from the kitchen. "Ichi-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOPPPPPPP!" He began to tickle her. "No. Not unless you say chappy is for babies and should be burned or whipped off of this planet." He continued to tickle her. "HAAHAHAHAHAHA! HELL! HAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHA!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she laughed. Picking up her legs she wrapped them around him, then flipped him onto the couch. Victorious she sat on his then turned the tv on to watch Chappy. "Ha! See I won anyway. Yay, chappy!" She smiled brightly at the tv. He groaned, "This is torture!oufff!" She hit him in the head. So much for watching the soccer game…He smiled looking at her giddy at some bunny. _I am stuck with a rabbit-loving-wife….shit._

The day was lazier than expected Rukia sat on the floor sketching clothes. she was an amateur designer. Something she loved was fashion and how you can express yourself with it. The drawing was a flowing white dress that was layered with red ribbons on the end of each layer. It was form fitting and flared at the waist. She smiled and looked at her drawing, I will have to talk to Ishida about this design soon. She looked up at the tv, Ichigo was watching the news with a scowl, "I cant belive this" he murmerd to himself. Across the bottom of the screen it read: Pop Idol, Ichigo Kurosaki, has a child out of wedlock. Rukia looks back at her husband with a confused glance to find him on the phone; she turned back to the tv. "Can you believe they think I have a child out of wedlock! What kind of bullshit is the press talking about now!? Ugh Ukitake-san, what am I to do?" Ichigo ran his hand through his firey hair, "right, so at the concert? Umm I don't know if she would be ok with that." He looked down at his wife who gave him a questionable look, "Ok, tomorrow at five. Thanks, Ukitake-san." He shut his phone. "Is everything ok?" she sits her drawing pad on the coffee table. "The press is curious about our situation. And my agent is looking into ways to turn things right. He has this idea…but I don't know…I don't think you would be comfortable with it." Rukia's brow turned in interest, "oh really? And what is this idea?" she turned to face him resting her back against the coffee table and pulling her knees up to her chest. "It is a concert. To present you to my fans, during my final show before I go on tour." Rukia's eyes widen, "and how will that fix the problem with the press?" He held up a finger, "They will see that you are not pregnant." Rukia stared at him in shock, "Wait t-they think im!?" She turned red, "W-we just got m-married! We j-just h-had…. Just o-once…no I mean…not j-just once…T-they.." She rambled turning as red as a strawberry and her husband matching the same shade. "T-they like to make up shit, Rukia…" her got up not able to look her in the eyes. _Oh those eyes…so blue…ugh stop Ichigo!_ "i-im going to go play guitar now…" she looked at the ground, "um..ok you go do that then…" _why am I acting like a high school girl _she mentally scolded herself. "Well I better get dinner prepared .."She sighed and stood up, a slow melody caught her ear. _Damn he can play good…_ she shook her head and started on dinner.

Rukia was in the middle cutting carrots and peppers for the side dish when the doorbell rang. She sat the knife down on the cutting board then brushed the invisible lint off her clothes before opening the door. It was a blur then a man hugged her so tight she couldn't breath, "OH MY THIRD DAUGHTER! DADDY CAME TO SEE YOU! AND I-ouffff" said man fell to the floor. "Dad! You're hurting her!" the black haired teen hit her father. "Oh Karin! You're so mean to daddy! Could it be you no longer love me?!" He fake sobbed and the teen rolled her eyes. Her blonde sister stepped forward holding a cake container, "Rukia-san, I hope we are not opposing. Dad wanted to check to see if everything was ok…" Rukia smiled at the young girl. "Well looks like we have company for dinner, Yuzu, you can put the cake in the kitchen. Isshin-san, Ichigo is in his office. Girls would you like to help with dinner?" The twins nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Isshin smirked and bounded down the hall to the small office. His son sat on a couch with his Gibson les Paul hanging around his neck scribbling in a note pad. "Seems you two are getting along." His father leaned against the doorframe. Ichigo stopped writing and looked up, "umm yeah. She's ok…I don't really know her…. but more importantly what the hell are you doing in my apartment!?" he pointed a finger at his dad confused. The elder kurosaki laughed, "I just stopped by to see how things were going. Rukia-chan invited us to stay for dinner. But I bet you want us to leave so you can have your way with her, am I right?" He laughed at his sons face, bright as a strawberry. "GOAT-FACE! IT ISNT LIKE THAT!" Isshin sat down beside him and patted him on the back, "look son, why not take her out on a date tomorrow? You know to get to know her." Ichigo sat his guitar on its stand, "I will consider it… But if you have no noticed the press is spreading shit about me." Isshin held up a hand, "yes I saw and by them seeing you with your wife maybe they will not be so harsh on you." The younger kurosaki looked at his hands, "I will consider it…" The elder smiled and ruffled his son's hair "that's my boy! Now lets go see what my lovely third daughter has made for us tonight!"

3 3 3

Rukia was rather surprised about dinner, she hadn't burned anything; Well maybe it was because Yuzu took charge and showed her some pointers. Dinner was eventful, the elder kurosaki did not miss an opportunity to make the newly weds blush. "Rukia-san? When are you going to have a baby?!" Yuzu beamed as they ate the chocolate cake Yuzu prepared. "ummm ummm…I don't think-" Rukia played with the hem of her shirt. "Yuzu, we JUST got married, we need to get to know each other before we start having kids…" Ichigo took over where his young wife couldn't say. "Oh now now Ichigo! Didn't you start that process last night? Hmmmmmm?" Isshin pressed earning a kick in the gut from his son. "Goat face you have issues!"

333

The two sighed when the kurosaki family left for the night. Rukia cleaned the table and the kitchen, while Ichigo worked on the dishes. She hummed a tune as she cleaned leaving her husband to stare at her, when she turned and caught him he quickly got back to work. "Do I have something on my face?" She touched her face. "umm so tomorrow would you like to do something?" confusion took over her face, "oh? Like what?" He leaned against the counter. "How about we go to the festival?" She grinned, "Now now the big bad strawberry, wants to go on a date? Awwwww!" He huffed, "So what if I want to get to know my wife better." She stopped laughing and smiled, "then it's a yes, I think we should get to know each other better. Anyway, I'm going to take a bath." Ichigo stood there and stared at where she once stood, "Wait what?!"


	4. Chapter 4: Date

**Hello im back! Ok so this chapter has minor rape-like scenes, so if its not T-rated please tell me and I will up the rating. Enjoy the drama~ ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach T.T**

**3 Hana-chan**

Chapter 4: Date!

When Rukia woke the next morning she found herself alone. Sleepily she rolled out of bed to get her morning cup of coffee. Once in the kitchen she found a note under her coffee mug. Ichigo had left her a note saying he had a meeting and would be back around 7 to be ready for their date. She looked at the clock, 11:43, better give Ishida a call about that design. Fifteen minutes later, Rukia was out the door and rushing to get to her business. Turning to lock the door and balance her computer tote, cellphone (while talking to Ishida) and her portfolio, it was a challenge. "No no Ishida it has to be silk! No not cashmere, silk!-" she fiddled trying to get the key in the door. "umm excuse me.." the key did not budge. "Ishida make sure it is a snow white not a pure white." Finally the key made it in the keyhole. "Excuse me! Umm miss?" Rukia sighed turning to walk away when she suddenly bumped into someone and they both ended up on the ground. "Ishida I have to go."Click. Rukia stared at whom she ran into, the girl, no older than she had orange hair flowing down to her waist, her grey eyes shined with confusion. "oh my I am so sorry, miss." Rukia got up and offered her a hand. "Thanks, umm is Kurosaki-kun home? Im guessing you are the maid, I am looking for him." The girl bubbled on about her husband, why was she looking for Ichigo. Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Ichigo is out at the moment, no I am not his maid." The orange head girl's eyes widened, "oh then who are you? Why are you in his house?" Rukia face palmed, "I live here ok? Now I need to get to work. If you would excuse me." She continued her way out of the apartment complex and to work.

3 3 3

Orhime Inoue sat in the small café on the counter. Who in the hell was the women and why was she in My Kurosaki-kun's apartment!? She had a key! I never got a key! And we have known each other since high school! She had to get to the bottom of this. Opening her cell phone she clicked on the name of the person who could answer her questions, "Jaegerjaquez-san, I need for help." The man on the other line grinned, "Anything for you my princess."

3 3 3

Rukia stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, wearing skinny jeans, a white and navy striped shirt and her red flats. She even applied light make up. Why am I getting dressed up for him? He's nothing to me we just share the same last name, but I did promise to try and make this work… She stared at her wedding band, it was his mothers, and she knew it meant something important to him. "Are you ready?" she jumped and said man who occupied her thoughts was leaned against the doorframe. "Yeah, Lets go"

The festival lights glowed as the couple walked, "hey lets play that!" Ichigo pointed to the ring toss, Rukia on the other hand spotted a bunny, "Bunny! Ichigo I want that bunny!" She pointed at it and the vendor laughed as he set the five rings on the table, "you better win that for her champ!" Ichigo laughed, "don't worry I will" Rukia smiled at her husband, once he one her the prize and handed it to her, "Here's your bunny." She hugged it and smiled, "thanks." He looked around the festival, "what should we do next?" Rukia's stomach chose that time to growl, sending the two into fits of laughter. "Lets get the midget some food, shall we?"

Once they had an assortment of foods the couple sat on the riverbank to eat. The firework show was about to begin. "Hey Rukia I forgot to get us drinks, I will be back." He got up and walked back to the festival going on down the hill, not seeing the dark shadow behind the shrine. Rukia petted the head of her bunny plushie, I think I will name you chappy! "Chappy-chappy-chappy is so cute, chappy-chappy-chappy is a bunny rabbit-" she sang her own little song when a rough hand on her shoulder made her snap out of her thoughts. "oh Ichigo your back?" she turned to see a bue haired man with a tattoo of a jaw on his face. "my my what a pretty little thing you are…" Rukia's eyes widened as her ran a hand along her face. "I'll have some fun with you!" He gripped her around her neck, picking her up and slamming her against the wall of the shrine. "w-w-who are you!? What do you want!?" Rukia shammered as he pressed his body against hers and breathed in her ear, the words he spoke chilling her to her bones. "You. My pretty little girl. I want you!" he pushed him self farther onto her. Rukia tried to scream but he covered her mouth. "I will be sure to make this the best you have ever had." He ran his hand under her shirt, ripping it in half to expose her lace bra, he laughed at her muffled screams, and then bit down on her neck. She could feel the hot blood run down her neck. The man's tortured didn't stop there. He ran his hand down her bare stomach then popped the button off her jeans, Rukia bit down on his hand and he growled in pain, "you bitch! You'll pay for that!" He punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. He re-positioned himself to pressing against her, she could feel his arousal, and the fear of what he was going to do made her let out a scream. "now now what did I say about screaming?!" he slapped her, "now be quite and let me have my way! Little bitch!" hot tears poured out of her eyes, please Ichigo help me! The next thing she new the blue haired man was pulled off her and lying on the ground bleeding heavily from the head. Her orange-headed husband huffed with a murderous look in her eyes at him, her vision began to blur, and the last thing she remember was him calling her name.

* * *

><p>Comment plzzzzzzz :D<p>

3 Hana!


	5. Chapter 5: hate & reassurance

**Hi everyone! im sorry about any confusion hopefully it will be cleared up in this chappie. yes i know its a short one, but be patient with me i am in the planning out the length of the story stage cause i WILL complete this one 3 :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Hate &amp; Reassurance<p>

Orhime starred at the blue haired man nursing his black eye and busted lip, "What do you mean, you found out nothing!?" her voice echoed through her living room. "Princess, all I know is that Berry-boy came to her rescue, oh and that girl she wore a ring. Haven't you heard the news?" The red head huffed and walked around the table they sat at to him, "are you trying to tell me that kurosaki-kun, my kurosaki-kun is married to that…that…ugly excuse for a girl!" The blue haired man shrugged, "Che, like he would marry someone like her! Plus we both know those rumors aren't true." She flipped her hair then sat back down. "Princess, the rumors ARE true. He's married." Before she could protest, grimmjow pulled out a manila file from his black leather jacket and slid it across the table to her. Orhime opened it to see a picture of Ichigo and the raven-haired girl at the alter dressed in wedding kimonos. She flipped through the file to find the information on Ichigo's new wife. The file read: Rukia (Kuchiki) Kurosaki, Designer, daughter of Byakura Kuchiki. Orhime threw the file, and snarled, "Rukia huh? Well she will NOT have MY KUROSAKI-KUN!" she pointed at grimmjow, "and you! You are useless! I guess I will have to take care of this my self!" She grinned evilly, "Watch your back Rukia Kurosaki"

3 3 3

Rukia groggily opened her blue eyes to see her and Ichigo's bedroom. She looked down and realized she was wrapped in Ichigo's hoodie from earlier that evening. She tried to get up but a sharp pain cut through her neck, reaching up she felt the cotton gaze that was on the wound, the wound that man gave her. Rukia shivered and pulled the blanket around her, _he had tried to…to…_ she closed her eyes and shook away the panic. Getting out of bed, she opened the door and walked into the living room, the clock on the wall read 3:43 am. The only light was coming from the room down the hall. Silently she walked to the room to find her husband talking on the phone with someone. "Dad, I couldn't protect her…" he paused. "What! Dad are you dumb..no…no its not like that between us…" he ran a hand through his hair, "no dad..DAD!" he turned to see the women of subject between himself and his father, "Dad I have to go." He sat his phone on the small table covered with music. "Hey" he got up and walked over to her, "how are you feeling?" he checked her wound to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "I'm fine Ichigo just a little sore. I..um..think I'll go take a bath now." He sighed plopping down in his seat again as he watched his wife walk away._ Kami_ he closed his eyes then looked to the picture of his mother smiling, _Mom…What should I do? I'm not the right person for her…to protect her, you want me to protect her don't you mom? That's why you asked for us to be together?_

3 3 3

A week later the pair lounged around the house, Ichigo insisted that she stay home or when she went out that he accompany her. She growled, he was being over bearing and it annoyed the hell out of her. When she had went to the grocery store that Monday, he glared at any man who looked at her, then when the mail man came to their apartment door he would scope out to see if someone was there. "umm ichigo?" Rukia leaned against the door watching him look around the corner, "Ichigo?" still no answer, sighing she walked over to him and kicked him in the back making him land on his stomach. "What the hell Rukia!?" he sat up and rubbed his back. "Stop being so stupid! Stupid!" she glared and walked back into the house. "I am not being stupid! What if that man comes after you!" She whirled around, "you're being over bearing! And he's not! I can protect my self!" she stomped over to the couch and sat down. He crossed the room and sat next to her. "Look…. I'm sorry ok? I just don't want something bad happening again. I couldn't protect you… its my job to protect you, Rukia." He starred at her and she played with her ring, well it was Her ring, Misaki's, it made her think back to what happened to her. "Rukia, I don't want something bad happening to you like…like…" she met his eyes, "like your mother?" she grabbed his hand. "Everything will be fine Ichigo. Just fine" Her stomach growled making the two laugh, "lets make dinner shall we?"


End file.
